The Superiority Complex
by Crying Butterfly
Summary: Rosiel is bored and strikes a discussion with Katan on humanity and how poignant they really are. A theory is discussed and emotions begin to run wild.


Rosiel lounged on the purple couch, aware that Katan was waiting for him to speak. Sighing and putting the back of his left hand to his forehead, he parted his lips slightly. "Katan?"

"Yes, Lord Rosiel? Do you need anything?" Katan had sat up and straightened away from the wall, in hope to satisfy Rosiel's demands.

"Oh, I don't know. I'm quite bored, to be entirely truthful. Earth is no fun to play with. They are made into puppets so easily, so eagerly. Look at that Ruri girl. She was so easy to manipulate. There's just no game here and it's a bore." Sighing, Rosiel twisted on the couch to look at Katan, whose face had not changed. He stared at the facial structures, the little Grigori who he had saved from insanity. Admiring his work, he let a smile crawl onto his face.

"I told you in the beginning I wouldn't help you if you were going to hurt innocent people, Lord Rosiel. I am your servant, but I won't aid in hurting innocent humans who have done nothing but live their life." Scowling a little, Rosiel looked away from Katan. Could he not understand the boredom involved in waiting for Alexiel to come to her senses? Could he not understand that Rosiel had lost his mind so many years ago to the simple fact his twin sister could not love him? Would not love him, by choice? He had gone to Hell and back, though not quite literally, to find his beloved sister and they still had nothing. Earth was not satisfactory in the least; Heaven was better. Look at Kirie, she was very enjoying to play with. The best puppet he had, and he didn't even need to give her one of his capsules. She voluntarily ruined herself. Oh, what joy!

"Katan, you really need to stop feeling so sorry for these humans. They're rotten, they're dirty, they are just as lowly as the demons that crawl in Gehenna. Only the beautiful, the sinless become angels." Rosiel flipped his hair a little to the side and gave a wider smile, relishing in the beauty he knew he possessed. "Besides, I deserve a little fun after so many years. God is sleeping, he will not know of my actions, I'm sure of that."

Katan stood up in obvious frustration and it was known he had the intention of leaving. As he walked past the couch, Rosiel grabbed his pant leg. "Dear Katan, do not leave me. I don't feel like being alone today." Kneeling down, Katan could feel his heart ache for his Lord he loved so dearly. His creator, his love, his master. He looked into the longing of Rosiel's eyes and nodded. Feeling Rosiel's hand under his chin, he felt Rosiel's lips brush against his and his heart sped up.

Rosiel laughed when he pulled away from Katan's surprised face and once again, relished in the fact he was wanted. Maybe not by Alexiel, but by someone of some mere importance to him. "Katan," Rosiel questioned, "Am I really beautiful?"

Hiding the distaste for this question, Katan swallowed and replied in a whisper, "The most beautiful angel I have ever seen, Lord Rosiel. Adam Kadamon's beauty does not measure up to yours." The smug smile appeared on Rosiel's face and he could feel Rosiel giggling from the intense compliment.

"This is why I need you, Katan." _To make him feel better about his sinful ways_, Katan thought with resentment. Suddenly feeling guilty for this thought, Katan lowered his head. "I find it so hilarious, Katan. I love how humanity has this large superiority complex!"

Frowning, Katan look Lord Rosiel in the eyes. "What is this complex you speak of?"

"Well if humans were not so confident in themselves, they could not have evolved this far. They hold dear to themselves that they are at the top of the food change because of the simple fact that their brain has developed further than the animals. They hold dear to the technology they continue to invent and improve and they end up depending on it. Animals may not have the brain of a human, but their survival instinct and independence seems, in the end, to trump that of the human's. Oh it's quite a thing to watch! The only amusing thing of Earth!"

"If that's all true-"

"Which it is!" interjected Rosiel, seeming to become a little angered.

"-Which it is," added Katan in fear of angering Rosiel, "How do you explain their belief and service to God?"

"Well that was quite a puzzle to me too, dearest Katan." Rosiel sat up on the couch and smirked, pointing at Katan in a knowingly way. "I thought, 'How can this be, if they do believe in God?', and then it came to me! They don't believe in God!"

"It's quite obvious that-"

"Oh, they don't, Katan. They do not and I will not hear your excuse from them! If only they knew of our murderous, lazy God. They believe in a mirage, in a shadow on a filmy sheet laid before in front of him. They don't even know he has been sleeping for such a long time. Humans are serving a false God, Katan!" Rosiel was beginning to enjoy this discussion much more than before and was becoming very excited. "If God came to earth right now and spoke of his teachings, they would go insane! There'd be so much more crime and rebellion than ever, except no human being would like to admit that."

Katan nodded, for Rosiel spoke of a very interesting theory. "Is this what you do in your spare time, my Lord?"

"Well I have so much of it, how can I not? You won't allow me to play with them, so I like to figure out how they live, how they co-exist with each other. Some days, it's quite entertaining and yet others, it's no more boring than lying on this couch. Oh dearest Katan, I wish you'd take back what you said. It's so fun to play with them. They can be our puppets until Alexiel comes to her senses." Katan sighed. He would have to try to busy Rosiel more, but he had already killed so many innocent people. He still felt bad for Ruri and how they used her and pinned her against the two people she loved more than anything. Though he had tried to warn Kirie but she would not listen and yet he still felt ashamed to what had happened with her also. How many more would pay the price for Rosiel's dedication to make his sister love him? "Katan, am I boring you?"

"Oh, that is not possible, Lord Rosiel. You are the epitome of beauty and with beauty comes ultimate abilities to entertain people with mere glances." Satisfied, Rosiel put his hand against Katan's cheek.

"I love you, my little grigori," Rosiel stated in a playful way, knowing it would hurt Katan but make him happy all at once. Rosiel, of course, loved roses, and were they not bittersweet? Beautiful, but bittersweet.

Katan crawled back to the wall and slumped back against it, watching Rosiel fall into a restless sleep. He wished he could say that Rosiel just didn't know that Katan loved him so, that he didn't know what was right in front of him; he did. He knew Katan's infatuation and used it against him, because Alexiel was the one he craved love from. Katan knew it was even worse, for he was letting Rosiel use him, just to be able to be close to him.

Maybe Rosiel and Katan weren't very different from humans after all.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Angel Sanctuary, the lovely Kaori Yuki does. 


End file.
